155th Armored Brigade Combat Team
The 155th Armored Brigade Combat Team is a brigade combat team of the Mississippi Army National Guard. History The 155th Armored Brigade Combat Team takes its name from the 155th Infantry Regiment which dates back to 1798. During its history, the 155th has served under such notable leaders as Andrew Jackson and Jefferson Davis, and has gained campaign streamers for participation in the War of 1812, The Mexican War, the United States Civil War, the Spanish–American War, World War I, World War II, and Operation Iraqi Freedom, and was mobilized for Operation Desert Shield/Desert Storm. While the units assigned to the 155th ABCT vary in length of service, the brigade itself dates back to April 1951 when it was organized as Headquarters Company 108th Armored Cavalry Regiment. In 1968 the 108th Armored Cavalry Regiment became part of the 30th Armored Division and re-designated as 1st Brigade, 30th Armored Division. In 1973 the brigade was redesignated as the 155th Armored Brigade when the 30th Armored Division was broken up into separate brigades. The brigade deployed to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom III from August 2004 to January 2006.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/library/news/2005/02/mil-050221-usmc01.htm During this tour of duty, the 155th HBCT suffered 15 fatalities. The brigade served under the II Marine Expeditionary Force.http://www.mnf-iraq.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=3827&Itemid=21 In 2009, the brigade was deployed again to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom 9.2.http://www.ng.mil/news/archives/2007/12/120507-five_guard.aspx ABCT organization HQ 155th Armored Brigade Combat Team, Tupelo, MS * Detachment 1, New Albany, MS Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 106th Brigade Support Battalion, Monticello, MS * Company A, Magee, MS ** Detachment 1, Taylorsville, MS ** Detachment 2, Prentiss, MS * Company B, Camp Shelby * Company C, Crystal Springs, MS * Company D, Corinth, MS ** Detachment 1, Ripley, MS * Company E, Brookhaven, MS ** Detachment 1, Gloster, MS ** Detachment 2, Collins, MS * Company F, Grenada, MS ** Detachment 1, Charleston, MS ** Detachment 2, Cleveland, MS * Company G, Louisville, MS ** Detachment 1, Eupora, MS Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 150th Engineer Battalion, Meridian, MS * Detachment 1, Carthage, MS * Detachment 2, Quitman, MS * Company A, Canton, MS ** Detachment 1 (UAS), Camp Shelby * Company B, Meridian, MS Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2nd Battalion, 114th Field Artillery Regiment, Starkville, MS * Battery A, Columbus, MS ** Detachment 1, Ackerman, MS * Battery B, Kosciusko, MS ** Detachment 1, Winona, MS Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battalion, 155th Infantry Regiment, McComb, MS * Detachment 1,Tylertown, MS * Company A, Biloxi, MS * Company B, Poplarville, MS * Company C, Natchez, MS * Company D, Biloxi, MS * Company E, Columbia, MS Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Squadron, 98th Cavalry Regiment, Amory, MS * Detachment 1, Nettleton, MS * Troop A, Pontotoc, MS * Troop B, Booneville, MS * Troop C, Fulton, MS ** Detachment 1, Iuka, MS Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2nd Battalion (Combined Arms), 198th Armor Regiment, Senatobia, MS * Detachment 1, Batesville, MS * Company A, Hernando, MS ** Detachment 1, Holly Springs, MS * Company B, Greenwood, MS ** Detachment 1, Drew, MS * Company C, Oxford, MS * Company D, Indianola, MS * Company E, Clarksdale, MS Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2nd Battalion (Combined Arms), 137th Infantry Regiment, Kansas City, KS http://www.kansastag.gov/AdvHTML_Upload/files/Annual%20Report%202012.pdf * Detachment 1, Junction City, KS * Company A, Emporia, KS * Company B, Lenexa, KS * Company C, Wichita, KS * Forward Support Company, Golf Company 106th BSB, Manhattan, KS ** Detachment 1, Lawrence, KS ** Detachment 2, Wichita, KS Unit coats of arms * 98th Cavalry Regiment * 106th Support Battalion * 114th Field Artillery Regiment * 137th Infantry Regiment * 150th Engineer Battalion * 155th Infantry Regiment * 198th Armor Regiment See also * 36th Infantry Division (United States) * Armored Brigade Combat Team * Camp Shelby * FOB Dogwood * FOB Duke * FOB Iskandariyah * FOB Kalsu * Iraq War order of battle References 155 Category:Brigades of the United States Army National Guard Category:Armor brigades of the United States Army